Rebellion
by RenaKazama
Summary: One of the BlazBlue universe is undergoing a distortion, resulting in complete different world and story. It's not in Kagutsuchi anymore, is it? It's in Tokyo, or somewhere in Japan? Ragna x Jin fic, highschool AU setting. Be careful for incest subtexts, and some explicit scenes. Please forgive my bad english.
1. Rebel 1

_Everything was blue._

_Deep blue—like the ocean, like the sky._

_And this strange feeling—lingering inside this fragile soul._

_I cannot name it._

_With the red thread twirling—tied on our fingers,_

_This endless story was told._

_You see, the infinite world shattered—and its pieces pierced through the air._

_One of the pieces was here, dancing in our palms._

_It is the one who rebels._

_The one who strayed out of the loop—the wheel of infinity._

* * *

_**That girl stood before me—emitting dark presence around her.**_

_**She walked, passed my numb body.**_

"_Nii-san…finally. We can be together…"_

_**I ordered my body to get up, but it pains very much.**_

"_Stop—stop it…"_

_**She walked towards my brother—who was bleeding and wounded terribly.**_

_**He gasped—panted, but unable to even shove that girl away from him.**_

"_You…bitch…" __**he growled, **__"Get…the fuck…off…!"_

_**The girl giggled—with an eerie glitter on her eyes.**_

_**She took him away, and laughed like crazy.**_

_**Then—right in front of my eyes, she stabbed my brother.**_

_**Over and over again.**_

_**I screamed—roared—but she won't stop.**_

"_UARRGHH!"_

"_BITCH!" __**I jumped towards them—enraged, **__"STOP DOING THAT TO MY BROTHER!"_

_**The white-haired man breathed heavily—threw his fading gaze to me.**_

"…_Jin…"_

_**Before I even realized that he was dead, everything went dark—**_

—_**and red.**_

* * *

"…AAAHHHHH! GUHHH!"

"W—what the fuck?"

I gasped—with my eyes wide open.

The same man was standing at my bedside.

"The hell, Jin?" he exclaimed—looked very shocked, "Why the hell are you screaming like that?"

I tried to control my breath, trying to catch the situation.

"Nii-san…" I whispered, "It's just a nightmare."

"…a scary one, huh?" he mumbled—shook his head, "This is the _third_ time you had a nightmare, to be precise. You could score a damn _hattrick_."

I kept silent—and my brother looked perplexed by my condition.

"Are you okay?" he asked—with somewhat a worried expression around his face.

"I'm fine. It's just a dream. It's not a big deal," I muttered—jumped off from the bed.

"Having a bad dream for three times in a row? Sounds like you're not okay to me," Nii-san grumbled, grabbing my stiff shoulders, "Why don't you get a friggin' psychotherapy or somethin'?"

"I told you, I'm fine," I replied—shoved his hands off, "It's like…I was forced to see your disgusting face for three times in my nightmares."

"Oh, what the fuck," he groaned, "Whatever. Just throw yourself to bath and get some breakfast."

"Anyways, Nii-san," I asked in curiosity, "What's for the breakfast today?"

My brother grinned widely—with a mischievous laugh, "You're so lucky today. It's meatbuns and meat dishes this morning."

I moaned in anguish, "…oh, man…"

"Admit it, Jin. At least, my cooking's a lot better than Vermillion's," he chuckled, "C'mon, lazy bum. Get yourself a damn shower."

I kept moaning while walking to the bathroom—and I heard someone screamed downstairs.

"Ra—Ragna-san! I burned the toast!" screamed a girl's voice—panicking.

My brother jumped to the stairs, roared madly.

"What the fuck are you doing, Vermillion! I ain't orderin' ya to ruin the breakfast!"

"I—I'm sorry!"

I took a sigh, then entered the bathroom.

An image of myself reflected on a mirror.

When I looked at my own reflection, I felt something cold running down my spine.

I don't understand.

Those deep, emerald eyes—possessed something dark and scary inside.

Suddenly, my stomach growled—something repulsive rammed inside me.

Unable to resist the nausea, I began to throw up.

"The hell…" I groaned—gasping heavily.

_Why does it feel so different?_

_I just…can't understand anything anymore._

* * *

"You're late, Nii-sama. This is unusual," a redheaded girl asked—pouring milk into cups.

"Are you feeling sick?" asked a blonde girl—cautiously.

The moment I looked to her green eyes, something weird crept from behind my back.

"T—that face!" I mumbled.

_Her face—is similar to that strange, ghastly girl in my bad dreams._

_Is it just a coincidence? Or something?_

The girls stared at me—confused.

"Ummm…Kisaragi-senpai? What's wrong with my face?" the blonde stammered.

I shook my head, "No, it's nothing. Let's get some breakfast."

"Yes, please do. Let's get the buns while they're still hot, Noel."

"Meatbuns! Sausages! Bacons!" screamed a girl with cat ears and tails, jumped to the meal with amazing zest.

"Be careful when you guys are eating!" Nii-san exclaimed, "Don't choke yourselves up, you guys hafta go to your schools after breakfast, got it?"

"Y—yes!" replied Noel Vermillion—the blonde haired girl, holding her chopsticks clumsily.

"Thanks for the meal," said a gentle redheaded girl, taking a bowl of cooked white rice and a sunny-side up.

"Hmmmm! It's good! Ragunya is a good chef!" the cat-eared girl squealed cheerfully—munching her breakfast, "Tao is very very happy, nya!"

"Eat up quickly and we all can go to school, okay?" Nii-san groaned—not pleased with all the compliments, "Yayoi-san, maybe you're in charge for the dinner. I'll be late for today."

"Why, of course, Ragna-san," the redhead replied, politely, "Maybe I have to go shopping with Tao and Noel after school."

"Good idea, Tsubaki!" Noel smiled, "I can help you to pick good ingredients for the dinner!"

"Nah, I'll pass that idea…" Nii-san mumbled—his face looked heavy, "You can accompany Yayoi-san for shopping, but NOT PICKING THE INGREDIENTS."

Noel pouted—while Tao patted her head.

"There, there, Noel-chan…" Tsubaki giggled, "I can make your favorite for the dinner. What do you like?"

The blonde girl seemed to be brightened a bit, "Really? I loooove you, Tsubaki!"

"Tao wants tuna!" Taokaka—the cat girl cheered, "Tao wants munchy tuna!"

"Then, how about you, Nii-sama?" Tsubaki asked—with blushed cheeks.

I kept silent—stared at my brother's heterochromic eyes.

"…Kisaragi-senpai?" Noel asked—her face looked confused.

"A—are you okay, Nii-sama?" Tsubaki followed Noel, she seemed worried.

"I—I'm fine. I just…spaced out for a bit," I replied, "I'm fine with anything…"

"C'mon, fellas! Your time is up! We gotta go to the train station or we all gonna be late for school!" Nii-san exclaimed—suddenly.

"Please help me to clean the table, Noel," said Tsubaki—finishing her last bite.

"O—okay!"

I went spacing out again—looking lazily at the window.

Then, a bump hit my head—and a sigh was heard.

"Really, Jin," Nii-san mumbled—bumped my head with a newspaper, "It seems you're still dreaming."

I shoved the newspaper from my head, letting out a grumble.

"Shut up."

* * *

The image of my Nii-san, a mysterious girl, and my own self keeps rolling inside my mind.

It was the dream I saw earlier this morning.

In that dream, Nii-san was bleeding horribly, the girl laughed maniacally, and I was just standing there—unable to do anything.

_That girl…she seems familiar to me._

However, whenever I tried to remember the events of that bloody nightmare, I can't recall anything at all.

_I feel like, I have experienced those terrible events before—but I don't know when, and where._

_Is it something like déjà vu?_

Suddenly, a pain struck through my head.

I moaned—clenched my arms, gritted my teeth.

"Kisaragi-kun, are you okay?"

I raised my head—a teacher was standing in front of me, looked worried of my condition.

"You look pale—and you're breathing hardly. Are you feeling unwell?" she asked again.

"Nii-sama, I think it would be best for you if you head home now. Or at least, go to the clinic," said Tsubaki, who sat beside me.

I sighed, "Yes. If you'll excuse me."

"Please, take care, Kisaragi-kun. Be careful," said the teacher.

I walked to the school clinic—limped slowly, due to the intense headache.

"Oh, my. We got a patient early today," the school nurse greeted me—with a smile on her face, "What is your problem, mister?"

"My…head…" I mumbled—unable to see her face clearly.

"I think you're in a really bad shape. Please lie here," she said.

I bumped to a bed, took a heavy breath.

"Jin Kisaragi-kun, from third year, if I'm not mistaken?" the nurse asked—curiously, "You're that student council president, right?"

I nodded—still pained by the headache.

"And I've never seen you before," I mumbled, "Are you a new nurse for the school clinic?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I am Litchi Faye-Ling. I'm a new doctor, replacing the former nurse. Anyways, may I start the examination?"

I replied to her question with a groan—while the pain from my head won't stop nagging me.

"Kisaragi-kun, I'm afraid you're suffering exhaustion. You need well nutrition and a well deserved rest," she said—after finishing her examination, "Tell me, for how long you haven't get yourself a sleep? And you're not eating really well, I presume?"

I rose from the bed, scratched my head, "…About four days. I sleep for few minutes only—in four days."

The nurse adjusted her glasses, "My. That's not good. You need some rest too. Remember, your health is the most important thing over your works."

"I know, Sensei," I mumbled, "It's just…I can't sleep because—because I had nightmares for three times in a row."

"And your meals? You're lacking energy now, because you haven't eaten well, Kisaragi-kun."

I groaned again, "I threw everything up—whatever I put inside my mouth, lately."

"Listen," she spoke, "I don't know what are you having through your life, but you need to maintain a good health, no matter what."

"It's all because of those nightmares," I replied, "It makes me feel bad all the time. I can't think straight—I can't sleep, I lost my appetite…"

"Maybe I can help you," Litchi-sensei smiled widely—and took a small purse from her cabinet, "You see this little sweetie? This is a pot-pourri. If you put this under your pillow, you won't get a nightmare—and you will be able to enjoy a good night sleep."

I snorted, "Hah, silly."

The spectacled nurse pouted a bit, "Kisaragi-kun, I'm serious. Just try this, and you won't be sorry."

She took my hands, and put the purse on my palms.

"There. Now, I suggest you to go home. You don't need to force yourself in school activities. Remember to eat well, too. Please have a good rest, okay?"

I nodded—still feeling unwell.

"Yes, thank you—Litchi-sensei."

* * *

I was standing—right behind the yellow line at the station, waiting for the train.

The immense headache won't go away—and I'm getting irritated of it at this point.

"This sucks…" I moaned.

The images of those weird events won't go away from my mind—keeps twirling and spinning like crazy.

_My brother wore red clothes—bleeding all over the place._

_That mysterious girl in white, stabbing my brother over and over again._

_Then, she threw herself and my brother into a large cauldron._

_I can't understand it._

_Is it my other life?_

_Is it the other life I lived before?_

_The more I think of it, my head really hurts._

"**This is outstanding, Hero-san."**

I turned my head—looking for the voice.

A young girl—wore black, frilly dress, stood behind me.

Her hair was golden, long, and silky.

She held an umbrella, smirked at me enigmatically.

"I wasn't expecting you to be like this in _this world_," she said—chuckled a little, "You're completely different than your other selves in the other worlds."

I furrowed my eyebrows—confused by her speech, "You're talking to me? What do you mean, little girl?"

The girl in black stared at me—her ruby eyes pierced through my deepest core.

"My, it seems you cannot remember anything about the loop," she chuckled, "Although, it's not surprising at all. This world is a _stray piece_. _The one who rebels._"

"What are you talking about?" I began to lose my temper, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you experienced your nightmare, Hero-san? How does it feel?" asked her—with somewhat a cold tone.

"H—how do you know—"

"Of course, I know," she twirled her hair with her fingers, "Your dreams are the fragments of your memories—when you live your life as that _Jin=Kisaragi_."

I was shunned—broke in cold sweat.

The girl giggled—her expression turned excited.

"In other worlds, your relationships with those people—in this world, are very different. Especially, with your brother—Ragna," said her, "Your personality differs here, too. This makes me deeply interested in this world very much."

"What are you talking about?" I muttered.

"Oh, I'm talking about nonsense," she spoke—calmly, "The alteration of this world is very massive, indeed. The existence of Imperator, the Murakumo units, and your little sister is gone. Noel Vermillion is just a normal girl—normal human being. The Grimoires aren't here too. And the setting…it's completely different from the world you lived. However, I can see that your feelings towards your brother remain unchanged…"

I gulped—starting to feel annoyed by the girl's chatter.

"Even without Yukianesa warping your sanity, your attraction towards Ragna isn't altered. How interesting," she chuckled.

"The hell are you talking about? Get lost," I growled—gazed sharply at her.

Even so, the young girl kept unfettered by my intimidation, and she smiled mysteriously.

"Well, because this world is totally differs from the true world, I just hope that you won't meet the same end as your other lives have. I really, really expect a different result too. Oh, isn't that the train that will take you home?"

Not long before she pointed the railway, a train passed.

"We will meet again, Jin Kisaragi. In this—or another world. And before I forget to introduce myself, I'm Rachel=Alucard. Pleased to meet you."

"Wait—"

Before I finished my sentence, she walked to crowds and vanished.

* * *

Few hours after my arrival at home, my brother came to my room.

I was lying on the bed—with my body stiff and wet from sweating.

"Goddamn, Jin! You're home already?" he stuttered, "And you're sweating like hell! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, "Just got a cold."

"Bad lies, bro," he growled, "Look at yourself, you're freakin' pale! And you're broke in cold sweat!"

"And you're weird too," I countered, "You said that you're going home late. Isn't this too early for your 'late' standards?"

"Well, I dunno that my class was cancelled by the damn professor. C'mon, Yayoi was just finished cooking the dinner for us all. Let's go downstairs."

"…not coming…" I mumbled—covered my face with a pillow.

"Jin, for hell's sake, get yourself a bite."

"I said, I'm not coming. Go away. Get lost."

Nii-san growled, then slammed the door.

I heard his conversation with the others—almost quietly.

"He's not comin'…" Nii-san said, "I guess, I'm gonna force-feed him after this."

"Oh, Ragna-san, please, don't push Nii-sama too hard," Tsubaki said—worried, "I'll convince him to eat a little."

"Whoa, hold it right there, miss. He's my friggin' brother—and I'm the one who supposed to _convince_ him. You don't have to be worried about that shithead."

Then, Noel's voice spoke, "Ummm…how about giving Kisaragi-senpai a bowl of porridge? Maybe he can't eat heavy meals, since he's feeling unwell today…"

"Yes, that is correct, Noel. After dinner, I'll cook some porridge for him," Tsubaki cheerfully replied.

"Fish porridge! Fish porridge, nya!" Taokaka's energetic voice roared.

"Well, I'd like to let you girls do that—but, look at the damn time. It's getting late, and you all should go home in instant," Nii-san's heavy voice spoke, "I'll get him one. You don't have to worry, Yayoi-san."

"Geez, that's not good," Noel moaned.

After few minutes of chatter and conversations, I heard the sound of plates clatter—they've must be cleaning the table—and the girls went to their homes.

"Okay, ladies. Be careful!" Nii-san's shout was flying through the air.

I rolled over the bed, covering my entire body with a blanket.

Seconds later, I heard noises came from outside—it seems my brother was using the kitchen.

So he really did preparing some food for me.

I ignored the noise, and pressed the pillow on my face.

Before I fell asleep, the door slammed open.

Nii-san appeared, with a bowl of porridge.

"Get yourself a damn dinner," he mumbled—his face turned serious, "Eat, or I'll kill you."

"You don't have to worry about this shithead," I replied.

He gritted his teeth, "The fuck, Jin. Eat."

Nii-san pushed the bowl in front of my face—his glare was intense.

I snorted a little, "Hmph. It's weird, to know that you really care about me."

"You're the weirdo," he countered, "Just shut the hell up and eat."

I let out a sigh, and put the porridge inside my mouth.

_Strangely, I felt something…nostalgic._

_Something—it was long gone, but I know those feelings._

_It was warm—rumbling inside my chest._

_Then, at the same time—something disgusting accumulated._

_Something repulsive, poisonous—severed my body._

Unable to resist, I threw up all the food inside.

Nii-san was completely shocked—he jumped, shouted.

"Jin! What's wrong?"

I gasped—with my teary eyes, I looked at my brother's face.

_**An image of three children, sleeping under a tree.**_

_**A young boy—feeding his younger brother and sister with a bowl of porridge.**_

_**Their jade eyes—they all look familiar.**_

_**Then, the young**__** boy caresses his younger sister's head—smiled kindly to her.**_

_**I saw the other sibling—who was forgotten, alone.**_

_**He didn't get a gentle caress from his brother.**_

_**He didn't get any attention from his brother.**_

_**Every love, every kindness, everything—was poured down for his sister.**_

_**For his sister only.**_

_**He didn't receive anything.**_

_**And it was painful.**_

"NO!" I roared—emotionally, "GET OFF!"

_That time, I realized—that my brother never really cared about me._

_He only cares about that bitch—that little bitch._

_That little bitch—who stole everything from me._

"Jin—the hell is wrong with you?" Nii-san exclaimed—trying to held my hysterical rampage.

_I don't understand._

_I don't know._

_However, the__ intense hatred is now exploding from inside my heart._

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO CARE ABOUT ME! YOU—YOU JUST TAKE CARE OF THAT BITCH!" I screamed—my eyes were fogged.

"What the hell are you furious about?" Nii-san countered, held my wrists.

"NII-SAN—YOU CAN JUST TAKE CARE OF SAYA!"

I gasped.

_That name._

_I don't even know that name—but I blurted that thing up._

_Where did I know that name before?_

Nii-san stared at me, his gaze was somewhat melancholic.

"Hell," he mumbled, took a sip from the porridge bowl.

Suddenly, he lifted my face—and pressed his lips to mine.

I struggled, trying to get away.

"Nii…nnnn!"

He held me too tightly—and I felt some of the porridge through my mouth.

I managed to shove him, and I gulped—panted, "W—what are you doing?"

Nii-san stared back at me, "You're the one who ask this for yourself, dammit."

My face was flushed—I can feel the heat rushed through my skin.

"Now, eat the fucking porridge," Nii-san grumbled—annoyed, "If you won't eat it, then I'll force you to—with the same way like that."

The girl in black's voice rang through my mind—clear as a bell's toll.

"_Even without Yukianesa warping your sanity, your attraction towards Ragna isn't altered. How interesting."_

I jumped out of the bed, covering my whole body with my blanket.

I shook my head—shaking, sweating in terror.

"N—no…this is disgusting…" I stammered, "This is—repulsive!"

"_I can see that your feelings towards your brother remain unchanged…"_

"Jin, what the heck—"

"NO!" I screamed—instilled with fear, "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

_These feelings—that crept through my heart, it's disgusting._

_These feelings—attraction, towards my brother?  
_

_Instead of attraction, it feels like…obsession._

_Something scary, horrible._

_A nightmare._

_To have a feeling like this towards my brother…it's just so wrong._

"Jin. The fuck."

Before I realized anything, Nii-san grabbed my shoulders—and pulled me inside his arms.

I was stunned—and couldn't even breathe.

"Stop spewing bullshits and go get yourself some rest," he murmured, "If I'm bothering you, then I'll out."

"No," I gulped—reaching for his back, grabbed his shirt tightly, "Don't leave me, Nii-san."

_Don't ever leave me alone, again._

Nii-san took a deep sigh, "Really. You're a super-needy brother, huh."

"Now," he said, "Eat."

"I don't want to," I replied—realizing my voice had changed, into something completely _different_.

_My feelings turned me into someone different._

_I don't know—I don't understand._

_And I don't care anymore._

"Only if you feed me like earlier," I grinned—chuckled a bit, "Right, Nii-san?"

Nii-san was like being hypnotized, he shoved the bowl's contents into his mouth—and grabbed my head, pressed his lips to mine.

I opened my mouth, gulping—sucking everything inside his mouth.

He separated himself from me, gasping for air.

"More," I whispered—with a wide, naughty smile across my lips, "I want more, Nii-san."

"No more," he grumbled, "Eat it yourself, jerk."

"I won't eat if you're not feeding me," I murmured, giggled—caressing Nii-san's face with my fingers.

He shoved his face—kissing my lips, passionately.

Without any hesitation.

"More," I gasped—amongst my kisses, "More, Nii-san."

_Touch me more._

_Kiss me more._

_You are belong to me._

He pushed me to the bed—while I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Just like that."

* * *

_I don't care about anything anymore._

_I don't care of what kind of monster I could be._

_I don't want to know._

_Everything was __red__._

_Deep __red__—like the __roses__, like the __blood__._

_And this strange feeling—lingering inside this fragile soul._

_I cannot name it._

_With the __blue souls__ twirling—__lies inside our lives__,_

_This endless story was told._

_You see, the infinite world shattered—and its pieces pierced through the air._

_One of the pieces was here, dancing in our palms._

_It is the one who rebels._

_The one who strayed out of the loop—the wheel of infinity._


	2. Rebel 2

_The snake tempts my mind._

_He slithers—deep inside my ear, whispering sweet, yet poisonous words._

_Although I know, even without him—I would still be this sinful._

_Dirty, filthy, cursed animal._

_Even without him, I'm still the beast since the very beginning._

_It is my original sin._

* * *

Do you know what's cliché in the movies?

The moment where two people get drunk and wind up sleeping together.

Specifically—they're always _men_ and _women._

However, in a very absurd and weirdest-as-possible case, they would be both _men_—and they're _brothers_, to boot.

And so I was here, awoken in my brother's room—naked, right beside that shithead.

HELL.

"GET UP," I hissed—shaking Jin's body, "GET YOUR ASS UP, JERK!"

He groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh," he mumbled—his face was still a bit sleepy, "…what are you doing in my room, Nii-san?"

I gawked, "MY ASS! What were _you_ doing last night to me?"

Jin scratched his head—looking lazily at me, "…what? I can't remember anything about last night."

Fueled with rage, I leapt towards him—grabbing his shoulders, "Don't fuck with me! You were just—"

Suddenly, he pushed me back—trembled, sweating a lot.

His face was flushed red.

"What—"

"I'm not going to school today," he spoke—shivering, and then walked outside the room, "You can go breakfast without me."

"Oi, wait! Jin!"

He closed the door—his rushed steps were heard from inside his room.

I jumped to the bed, threw the covering blanket off—and my eyes were widened in terror.

"Aw…shit."

The friggin' mess was completely visible—on the bed.

_Something_ has really happened last night.

I moaned—pressing my palms onto my face.

I tried to remember anything from the strange events last night, but I can't recall anything.

However, one thing is clear—there is _really something__ BIG__ happened_ between me and my jerkass brother.

"What in the world…" I grumbled, grabbing my underpants on the floor.

* * *

The usual breakfast was different.

No one started the conversation, like always.

Yayoi and that Vermillion girl were just staring at me and Jin—who slowly munched a toast.

"Errr…Ragna-san," Yayoi braved herself to speak, "Is the _miso _soup too spicy?"

I stuttered, "N—no! It's fine! You just missed the pickles…errr—Yayoi-san, where's Taokaka?"

I realized that the room was a lot quieter than usual, since the cat-girl wasn't here.

"Tao went to her hometown last night," Noel replied—munching a sausage, "It seems that her elders were ill."

"Oh, my. Poor Tao," I mumbled—gulping a glass of milk.

The atmosphere went heavy.

"Speaking of illness," Yayoi spoke, "Are you okay, Jin-nii-sama? Have you taken your medicine?"

Jin nodded, somewhat looked perplexed, "Y—yeah. I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday."

"That's good, Kisaragi-senpai," Noel smiled widely, "But, you still need a lots of rest today."

"I know."

While Jin and the girls chatter, my mind went wandering around.

_It was all foggy, unclear—but I recall something strange._

_It was something like…temptation._

_Last night, Jin's room was dim._

_I heard his systematic breathing—his movements…_

_His scent—lingering inside my senses._

_The way he slept beside me…_

"OH, FUCK!" I roared—slammed the table in embarrassment.

The three people went silent—their faces were mixture of confusion, shock, and horror.

Again, the situation went awkward.

"I—I just remembered anything!" I flustered, "I forgot to submit an assignment!"

"Really," Jin sighed—munching his meal, "Nii-san isn't that reliable in his school works, as usual."

"Shut the hell up, Jin," I groaned, "Being a uni student can be suck as hell."

_Damn, how could you act that easily—just as there was nothing happened between us two last night?_

Feeling being stared at—I found that Yayoi and Noel were looking at me, with somewhat confused expressions.

"Ragna-san, you okay?" Noel muttered, "You're acting…strange."

I groaned—grumbled, "Thanks to that guy. C'mon, finish your meals and get to school already!"

The girls quickly finished their breakfast and rushed to clean up the table.

"And don't forget your lunch boxes!" I exclaimed.

"Y—yes!"

While I picked my shoes, Jin walked slowly—approaching me.

He threw a deep, blank stare—somewhat depressed.

"What?" I asked—feeling a bit annoyed by his weird antics.

"Nothing," he mumbled—turned his back, "Smell you later, Nii-san."

The blonde shithead walked through the stairs, and then shut his room's door tight.

Noel and Yayoi were finished with their chores—and they rushed to the doorway—stared at me, dumbfounded.

"The hell," I groaned, "I don't get anything about that asshole."

* * *

In my class, the lecturer was in a fiery mood.

He lit the whole room with his energetic speeches—although some of the students yawned at the back.

I played my pen—slipping it through my fingers.

A heavy sigh was out from my breath.

"What if," I whispered, "What if you got someone who close to you—then he or she did something batshit to you…like…_sexual assault_ on you?"

A green-haired guy who sat beside me chuckled—turned his golden, sharp eyes to me.

"Why, it's a word from a virgin, you know?" he giggled, "It's not a rare occasion. Even the guy you knew well since high school would suddenly attack you for it. Someone close? Like what—friends?"

I grumbled, "No—closer. Like…your _sister_?"

"PFFFFTTT!"

A laugh nearly burst out from that asshole's throat, in the middle of a class—if I wasn't succeeded in grabbing his neck.

"Hazama—you bastard," I hissed, "This is serious. I got my ass involved in a very shitty problem, ya read me."

"Geez, Raggy," he chuckled—holding his laughter, "This sounds like _anime _porn! Where the main guy got trapped in his little sister's sweet spots!"

I did nothing but groaned and cursed.

"You got raped by your little sister?" Hazama continued—amused by my gloomy face, "I didn't expect that coming, you know. And I don't even know you had one—this is strange. All I know that you had a brother—"

"It is, dickhead," I shook my head, "It was indeed my _brother_."

Again, Hazama almost laughed wildly—but he covered his mouth, preventing an outburst, "Wha—whaaat—"

"It was yesterday," I spoke—with a very quiet voice, "He got a damn flu. Then, he seduced me to his bed and put some shit inside my pants. Seriously, Hazama. I ain't kidding."

The green-hair guy continued to laugh—narrowing his already slant eyes, "My God…Ragna-kun…you—pfffft! Sorry, I just can't…pfffftt—hee hee heee…"

I shoved my fist—showing it in front of his face, "Stop laughing, asshole."

After my intimidation, Hazama stopped laughing, "Ahem. Sorry, bro. So—back to the topic…yesterday, was your brother…on _top_?"

"I can't remember that much," I replied—realizing the heat had reached my face, "From what I've seen and all…and—from the shitty mess I saw on the scene…I guess—I was the one who's _in charge_—but I dunno I was on the top or bottom."

"Holy shit," Hazama chuckled, "What's gotten into you? Did you get drunk last night?"

I shook my head, "I dunno. I don't recall having a drink yesterday. It's just…everything just happened. That's all."

The lecturer kept talking in front of the class—unaware of the students' heavy eyelids.

A sigh came out of my breath, as I played a pen among my fingers.

"I wouldn't mind if I were you," Hazama whispered—somewhat naughtily, "I mean, if it's your brother—Kisaragi-kun, I would gladly do so."

"What the hell?" I grumbled—shocked in disbelief, "I didn't know you're into _that_ kind of thing…"

"Seriously, Ragna-kun," he grinned, "Just look at Kisaragi-kun. His delicate skin, his silky hair—his alluring appearance…doesn't it worth a shot or two? Hell, I envy you right now."

"I don't know what's wrong inside your head," I groaned, "But—guy on guy is just so wrong. Plus, he is my damn _brother_, for hell's sake!"

A quirky giggle came out from Hazama's mouth, it seemed like he took too much aspirin for today.

"But _you like him too_," he spoke—showing a wide, nasty smile across his lips, "This is a good chance, is it not?"

My face was hot—steaming red. I stuttered, unable to counter his words.

"W—what? I ain't swing THAT way—"

"Tsk, tsk. Ragna-kun, you can't hide your secrets from the amazing me," he chuckled, "C'mon. Everyone here knows that you liked Kisaragi-kun. You always groan all day, worrying on how's your brother doing…etc, etc…"

"I worried about him, yes," I hissed, "But I ain't a batshit pervert like you!"

"Oh, really?" Hazama turned his eyes—smirking like a hyena, "Then, is it fine for me to take an advance on him?"

"WHAT?"

Realizing my loud shriek, I quickly lowered my head—hiding from all uninvited gazes.

"Is there anything wrong, Hazama-san, Ragna-san?" the lecturer asked—his sharp glare lit beneath his shiny spectacles. Probably he went unpleased by the distraction among his class.

"N—no! Please continue, Professor," I stuttered—followed by Hazama's awkward nod.

After the tension went down, I stared at the green-haired guy beside me—I was dumbfounded by his earlier statement.

"C'mon, Rags," he chuckled, "Just give it up. I know _what_ are you really wanted."

I let out a growl from my throat.

"You ain't helping me at all, asshole."

* * *

Later in the nighttime, I was standing at the station—waiting for the last train to take me home.

I went with Hazama—who worked as part-timers together with me, at the same place.

I looked at the surroundings—it was just me and him, although it's not strange by looking at how late it was.

Hazama took his cellphone, and cheerfully started a conversation.

"Good evening, it's me, Sweetie," he chirped, "Yeah, it's Terumi speaking."

I stretched my stiff arms—and took a glare at the time.

It was eleven o'clock.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for today. I'm gonna make it up, okay? See ya~"

After Hazama hung up, I asked in curiosity, "What the hell that was about? You're '_Terumi_' or whoever that was?"

The slant-eyed man grinned, "Silly. It was my nick as a host! I may be 'Hazama' by day, but I'm 'Terumi' at night!"

"Or should I say, when you're that wacky host shithead," I muttered, "But still, I can't imagine a dick like you working at a host club."

"It was fun, ya know," he spoke, "Hey, why don't you join our club? You'll be a hot-shot, I promise!"

"Hell no."

"And your host name will be 'Bloodedge'!"

"I swear, I'm gonna stuff your stupid mouth with my punches, Hazama."

Not long before my chat, a train arrived.

"Gosh, I got first. Ciao, Ragna-kun," Hazama waved his hands—smiled widely.

He rushed to the upcoming train, and gone behind the closing doors.

I looked at my cellphone—only to find _thirteen_ messages and _ten_ missed calls hanging around the screen.

_It was from Jin._

"Figures," I whispered to myself—putting my phone inside my pocket.

_You're always this annoying, huh?_

_Really, I just can't handle that weird attitude of yours._

"_**It's annoying as usual, eh? Ragna?"**_

Startled, I searched for the voice—looking at my surroundings.

"Wha—who the hell—"

Suddenly, a girl appeared—from the escalators not far from my place standing.

She carried a black umbrella, her heels made echoes hitting the silent air of the station.

The chick has golden, long hair—contrast to the black gothic-lolita dress worn by her.

_This is fucking strange._

_I never met this girl before, but I felt something tightening, inside my chest._

_It feels like I've known her for a very long time ago._

_But, where? When?_

"Anyway, I've seen Terumi before," she spoke—in a calm and dignified manner, "It seems—in this world, he's not too dangerous as he should be. In fact, he's not a threat anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Dangerous? Terumi? Ah, don't tell me, a little chick like you has visited Hazama at his shitty club. He's not just a ho, but he's a lolicon too? Oh, wow."

The girl giggled—her eyes deeply stared to mine, "Don't be such a fool. I'm not talking about 'Terumi' in this world—it's that _Terumi_, the one who brings you in this state of appearance."

"Wha—"

Without any warning, my head was struck by an intense pain—it felt like my skull was splitting.

My eyes were spinning, and numerous images appeared from nowhere.

_**I saw a boy—among the flames.**_

_**His right arm was gone—with fresh blood sprayed over his gruesomely mutilated wound.**_

_**Not long, two figures appeared—a young boy and a man.**_

_**I can barely recognize their faces—however, I felt a horrible chill within my spine.**_

_**I know them.**_

_**I know all of them.**_

…_**But…who are they?**_

In a second later, I slumped on the train station's pavements—panting and gasping.

The girl was still there, standing and gracefully closed her umbrella.

Slowly, she walked forward—approaching me.

"Are you regaining your memories of the main world?" she asked—stepped right in front of my numb body, "It matters not, Ragna. After all, it doesn't have anything to do with your life in this world."

"The hell…are you talking about?" I gasped—clenched my fists, enduring the pain rammed inside my head.

The blonde young girl crouched, and gently caresses my face with her hands.

She lifted my face, and her crimson eyes stared deeply, right into my very own eyes.

"Your hair is white," she whispered—somewhat sadly, "And your eyes too. One of them is red already."

"I was born with these features, ya know," I muttered, "I know, it's weird."

The girl shook her head, "No, I didn't mean that. Your appearance is not supposed to be like this. Really, this world has too many alterations from the true world."

She took off her hands from my face, and stood up—opening her black umbrella.

"You don't have to work your egghead too hard. You don't have to think over those trivial things I told you," she spoke, "Just live your life in this world as you like it."

"Wait!" I leapt, and grabbed her hands—much to her shock, "Don't you just go away from me after sayin' those bullshits!"

"I told you already, you don't have to sweat it. No matter what insane memories you get, just forget them. Pretend that they're just hallucinations."

"No, way, Bunny-girl," I growled—tightening my grip on her wrist, "There must be something about those crazy images just now! Is it my pastlife or something—just tell me, dammit!"

She brushed my hand violently, and turned her back—walking away from me.

"Oi, wait!"

After hearing my shouts, she stopped walking—but her back was still turned on me.

"Fine, if you ain't telling the story…" I grumbled—scratching my head, "I just want to know your name, at least."

She kept silent, and finally turned her back—facing me once again.

"_Rachel=Alucard_," she muttered—her eyes looked down on the ground, "You can call me Rachel."

"Rachel, huh," I mumbled, "I'll remember you."

"You have my gratitude, but it's pointless," she answered—coldly, "I'm not the resident of this world, anyway. You'll soon forget me, too."

"Darn…would you stop saying '_this world_' and '_that world_' for just once? You're nuts."

"I'm going to depart from here. Before I go, listen for me for while," Rachel said—her eyes glowing in a solemn tint, "_You have to stop Jin_."

I tilted my head—confused by her statement, "What? Stopping Jin? From what?"

She approached me, and clasped my right hand.

"Fate is cruel. It seems that it won't let you escape its grasps, even in this world…"

"What? Fate? It's just a trash-talk. I ain't believing such crappy things."

The girl stared sharply—and it sent a shiver running down my back, "So, you want to rebel from your fate, _again_? That is so you, Ragna."

"Why would you care? Just stand aside from my ass."

"I just don't want you to meet the same end as yourself in that world…" she whispered, "It's a _saddening story_, if I tell you."

Rachel let her hands go, and then walked to the escalators.

"Wait! I don't get it! Explain it to me—"

Suddenly, the train arrived at the station—blew a strong wind through my hair.

And she was gone.

* * *

I checked the entrance door—strangely, it was open.

At this time, it's usually locked up already.

The first thing popped in my head is Jin—this means he's not on his bed.

I entered the house—with mixed feelings spinning around my chest.

As I suspected, he's still sitting on the couch.

"Have you eaten the dinner with the girls, Jin?"

He nodded.

"It's late," I spoke, "Go hit the bed already."

He kept quiet—unmoved.

"Hey, ya hear me? Go get the fucking sleep, Jin."

He turned his head to me—gazed eerily to my eyes.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?" he asked—his tone was dark and deep.

I gulped. This Jin is _different_.

This is not the Jin I knew.

"You know it already. I'm still busy with my part-time work. I can't keep playing babysitter with you."

"Lies," he growled, _**"Who's that man you're with at the station?"**_

I gasped—fettered by his sudden rage.

"_**Who's that man, Nii-san?"**_

"Just a friend from my uni. What the hell do you want with him?" I countered.

He chuckled—much to my horror and shock.

"_**I see. I see…if that's what you want, Nii-san…"**_

It didn't take a second or two for him to jump toward my body—grabbed my throat in his grasps.

"GAH! WHAT THE—"

I struggled, but Jin's force was too powerful for me to handle.

Faintly, I saw his expression—it was horrid.

He grinned widely, a demonic laughter burst out of him.

"_**You don't want me, Nii-san? You don't want me? Hm?"**_

I resisted, trying to take his grip off my neck.

"_**You detested me, so you'll just going out with other guy, then? Right, Nii-san?"**_

He was serious. He choked my throat—gagged my breathing completely.

"_**Is it because we're BROTHERS? Eh? Is it? Is it, Nii-san? Tell me!"**_

He roared, his eyes lit with anger and hatred—burning more viciously than the flames I saw in my visions at the station earlier.

"_**If I can't have you," **_he whispered—moving his face closer to my face, _**"Then I'll just have to kill you."**_

"…the fuck…Jin…" I stammered—my consciousness nearly drifted away—the result of lacking oxygen inside my lungs.

"_**I don't want you to go away from me with other person, Nii-san," **_he exclaimed—with a choked voice, _**"Especially that bitch Saya! I won't let anyone take you away from me!"**_

His grip was loose, and then I broke myself free—gasping for air, coughing.

"YOU PRICK!" I spat to him—rubbing my neck, "I'm going to kill you first, you asshole!"

Driven by anger, I grabbed his collar—and swung a punch on his face.

Right before I even touched him—he shivered, looked down the floor.

I noticed something shiny running down through his face.

_He was crying._

_Just like those days._

_Those days—the days in a different time, in a different place._

_In a different life._

I lowered my fist, and slapped his cheek instead.

"That should do you a lesson," I growled, "Now, stop being a freak and get your shit on the bed."

He was stoned on his feet—he didn't sob, but his face was sparkling with tears.

"You deaf?" I exclaimed—roared with rage, "I TOLD YOU—GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!"

Jin was still standing there—his fists clenched, his breath heaves, but remain unmoved.

"Fine, if you're not leaving, then I'll leave," I muttered—stepped my heavy feet, walking away from him.

Then, Jin leapt from behind me—grabbing my arms.

"NO—NII-SAN! DON'T GO!"

"Get the fuck off me!" I pushed him, brushed his hands off my arms.

He cried—in anguish. I never saw him acting like this before.

"NII-SAN—I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY—I'M SORRY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE—YOU FREAK!"

He gasped—and he let his hands go.

I panted, my chest was burning—fueled with anger and annoyance.

"…I'm sorry…"

Jin's voice was different this time.

He was like…in pain—and suffering.

His face was red, brimmed with tears—sobbing quietly.

_What have I done?_

_I know, he deserves this—but, this is strange._

_I felt bad for doing these to him._

_I know, he deserves punishment._

_But I was like…hurting._

_Hurting inside._

_Seeing him being left alone and suffering like this—it's just too much for me._

_This sucks._

_This sucks like shit!_

"Jin…"

I pulled him into my arms—locked him in a tight embrace.

"…I'm the one who should apologize to you. I'm sorry for being such a shitty ol' man. I'm sorry for calling you a freak," I mumbled—feeling so bad and miserable.

He kept quiet, sobbing beneath my arms.

"Stop crying, will you? My chest feels like shit seeing you hurt like this."

"Nii-san…I'm so sorry…"

"There, there," I patted his head, "Now, stop crying. Maybe you're just tired. Lemme take you a glass of hot milk."

Jin sobbed, he grabbed my back—grasping it tightly. He doesn't want to let it go for time being.

"How…I missed…those moments, Nii-san," he spoke—with his voice choked by tears, "I missed those moments…a glass of hot milk….together….."

"Yeah, yeah. Change your clothes and go to your room. I'll get it ready for you," I replied, letting go my hug, "Besides, it's been a very long time since we have our last brotherly talk."

"Yes…it is…"

Abruptly, he grabbed my arms and pushed his lips to mine.

In a shock, I was stunned for a few seconds there.

"Jin—wha—"

"Let's do it now, Nii-san…" he whispered—his face flushed, "I want it now."

I gulped.

_SHIT._

_I know, this is so wrong and shitty._

_I know, this is a terrible sin to hold._

_But I want it too._

Unable to resist, I pushed Jin onto the couch—unbuttoned his shirt.

I licked his neck, passionately kissing his cheeks and lips.

"Nii-san…" he gasped, "What about the milk?"

I smirked, "That can wait. For now, lemme suck on you first."

Jin seemed very content with my actions—rather, he looked pleased with it.

"You're…changed," he whispered—naughtily, "Is your friend from campus asked you to do this?"

I caressed his face—putting my fingers inside his mouth.

"This has nothing to do with Hazama—nor our pastlives."

"Then…what is it?"

He shoved his face closer to mine, kissed my lips gently.

"It's just the _beast_ inside me," I replied—bit Jin's ear, made him letting out a moan, "He wishes to devour you…and kill you—to make you become one with me."

"Then…kill me, Nii-san…" Jin giggled, "Devour every last thing of me, and make me one with you…"

The night went black—the darkest of all.

* * *

_I can't resist to the temptation—whispered inside my head._

_So, I'll take the fruit and eat it._

_Even without it, I'm still a sinful being in the very first place._

_I'm still the dirty, filthy, cursed animal._

_It is my original sin._


End file.
